The Fox's Torment
by altair234
Summary: This is the story about the last of the fox faunus kind, Vincent who is a kind hearted person, and adoptive younger human brother, Ian. They are accepted to Beacon and meet the members of teams RWBY and JNPR. Join Vincent on his adventures with them, and see how he copes with being the last of his kind and falling for a certain girl in a red cloak along the way. Disclaimer inside.


**Disclaimer: RWBY is not mine and all characters belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I only own this story and my OC's Vincent and Ian Valentine.**

* * *

-Vincent's P.O.V-

I woke up to my little brother poking my face.

"Wake up big bro, we gotta go now if we want to catch the aircraft to Beacon." He said in a rushed voice.

I rubbed my eyes. I put my hands up and started using sign language.

'I'm up little bro.' I signed.

I got up and got on the long tattered purple cloak by fastening the black metal strips that were in the front that snapped together like a seat belt. It had a beaked hood that kinda made me look like an assassin from this one video game I played and almost touched the floor, by about half an inch. I grabbed my twin blood red sickles off my dresser and put them in their sheaths that were on the back of my belt, just below the small of my back. I looked at myself in the mirror. My long purple hair had a fringe that went over my left eye and the hair on the side and back of my head landed just above my shoulders, I put it in it's signature short pony tail with a black rubber band. When I looked back up at the mirror, my dark blue right eye stared back at me, my left eye was a blood red color. My purple and crimson tipped fox ears twitched when I heard my 16 year old brother fly past the bathroom. I got my dark gray leather gauntlets that had blood red hidden blades on the underside of them and put them on, I then put on my black fingerless leather gloves on. they had small purple metal studs on the knuckles and a plate of gray metal on the back of the hands.

I swished my fluffy purple and crimson tipped tail back and forth as I caught a glimpse of my brother's red and black scarf fly past the door again. I always wondered how he could be so muscle bound and yet be so fast for his size. I chuckled to myself, which just ended up being puffs of air. He was trained by me after all. I looked back at the mirror and saw my blood red and dark blue eyes stare back at me. I looked at myself. Still 5'2" and skinny as all hell. When it comes to muscle, I literally have nothing to show. I'm not ripped like my little brother is. The kid's 6'5", and bounding with muscle. Though I rely on my agile frame for speed and once I get started, I'm faster than most people who's semblance is super speed, and that was without using my aura. Though my semblance is the feared Semblance Of Blood. I can't control people by using their blood upon popular belief, but I can make weapons with my own blood, as well as others. One weapon in particular that is basically a buster sword made from blood that I named, Blood Lust. My symbol is a gash that has three drips of blood coming from it. It's on every single one of my weapons, it's on the bottom of the hilt on my sickles, and on the locks of my hidden blades, and on front of my black shirt, which had dark gray sleeves. I put on my baggy gray cargo pants and black leather combat boots that had three dark purple straps where people usually put laces. My brother's symbol was a gray skull. His semblance is shadow, he can use them as weapons or make balls of shadow energy. He can also concentrate and focus his semblance into his weapon and send out slashes of shadow energy. He was wearing his black and red scarf and his black plated armor. He also wore gray fingerless gloves that had red metal plates on the back of his hand.

I grabbed my little brother who was pacing back and forth in front of the door. He started getting ready and put his black broad sword he named Black Out, and placed it in the sheath that was angled over his left shoulder. My sickles were called the Blood Moon Twins, and my hidden blades were called Reaper's Blades. I would also like to mention that neither of our weapons can transform into anything, they are exactly what they are, nothing more, nothing less.

We headed out the door and started running to the platform where we were supposed to be picked up. We got there just a few minutes before taking off. I took out my scroll and started reading a book that I've been meaning to finish. My brother tapped me on the shoulder.

'Yes Ian, what is it?' I signed. I looked at his lime green eyes, which clashed kinda well with his medium length black hair

"That kid looks like he's about to throw up." He said pointing at said kid. He had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

I got up and took out a bottle that had pills for motion sickness, since I used to have it as well as the kid that looked like he was ready to puke his guts out. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" He said, his voice sounding a little queasy. I held up the bottle of motion sickness pills. He looked at it confused. I shook the bottle and he seemed to get what I was doing. He took the bottle and opened it up and took two pills out of it and swallowed them.

"Thanks." He said, some of the green leaving his face. I nodded and went back to sit with my brother.

"That was nice of you to let him use your pills for motion sickness."

'I haven't had any problems with it lately so I thought, why not help out a potential friend.' I signed back. I went back to reading until we landed at the school. I walked out with the crowd of hunters-and-huntresses-in-training, I looked around to see if I could find a way to the place where the first years went but something caught my eye. There was girl who was wearing a black outfit with a black skirt and red frills with a red cloak with a hood, and had black hair with red high lights at the tips who ran into a girl with white hair and skin as pale as mine, wearing an outfit as white as snow with a white snow flake on the back. She looked mad and was shaking a vial of red dust that wasn't properly capped, and the girl with black and red hair was about to sneeze. I dashed over and stopped the girl from sneezing and grabbed the vial from the girl in white and pushed the stopper on the vial down so that it was sealed correctly like it was supposed to be. I handed back it back to the girl in white who looked furious. I heard my brother come up from behind me.

"Why did you dash over here so fast bro?" He asked.

'The girl in white almost made this girl sneeze because of her poorly sealed vial of fire dust and almost blew them both up for her stupidity of having so many suit cases full of dust.' I signed.

"What the hell are you doing with your hands?" I heard the girl in white say.

"He communicates with sign language." My brother said.

"Why, can he not talk?" The girl in black asked curiously.

"No, he can talk, but-"

"Then why doesn't he use his voice!?" The white haired girl asked rudely.I gave her a hard glare.

"If you would have let me finish my sentence, you would have heard me say 'but it puts a huge strain on his vocal chords.'" My brother retorted.

"Oh." I heard her say.

She started yelling at the girl in black, ignoring the fact that she was pretty much the one responsible for having so many brief cases of dust, which I told my brother and when he translated for me the white haired girl huffed.

"Do you even know who I am?"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the leading competitor for dust shipments, Schnee Dust Company." A girl with Black and white outfit and a black bow on her head that ornamented her lone black hair.

"Finally, some recognition."

"It' also known for it's faunus work ethics and questionable business partners."

The girl in white huffed and stormed off. The girl in the monotone outfit went back to whatever she was doing.

"So who are you two? I'm Ruby."

"I'm Ian Valentine and this guy is my older brother Vincent."

Her jaw dropped, probably because everybody thinks Ian is the older one and her following statement confirmed my guess was right.

"But,-But, he's so small and you're so, well tall."

"Heh, yeah people think I'm the older one because of my height but in reality he's the older brother."

"So, I've got this thing." she said as she pulled out a scythe that looked like it was crossed with a sniper-rifle.

'That is awesome,What's it called?' I signed and my brother translated.

"I call her Crescent Rose. She's a scythe as well as a fully customizable, High powered sniper rifle! What weapons do you guys use?"

I pulled out my twin sickles and Ian brought out his sword.

"My sword is called Black Out, and he calls his sickles 'Blood Crescents'. He also has hidden blades he calls 'Reaper's Blades'." Ian said.

"Cool do they turn into guns or anything?" She asked excitedly. I shook my head 'no'.

"So you guys respect the Classics, huh?" She asked. I nodded my head 'yes'.

"That's so cool! I never thought I would meet anybody who liked classic weapons! Did you guys make them yourselves?" she said excitedly.

"I didn't make any of them. Vincent made my sword, his sickles, and his hidden blades himself he used red dust infused with tungsten and titanium to make his weapons. He did the same with mine except he infused it with black dust instead of red. "

"That's so cool!" She said excitedly. Then something occured to me.

'Aren't we gonna be late for the welcome speech?' I signed.

"Oh crap, Your right!"

"What did he say?"

"He said we're gonna be late for the welcoming speech!"

"Oh no! I don't want to be late on the first day here!"

The three of us dashed off, Ruby and I in front and my little brother was just behind us.

"Your brother is faster then he looks." She complimented. I nodded.

"I was trained by him after all." He said from behind us.

"You trained your brother?" I nodded again. Before we got there, we ran into the blonde I saw on the aircraft earlier. He looked lost.

"Hey do you guys know where to go for the speech?" He asked. I nodded and waved at him to follow us. I knew where I was going by my enhanced senses of smell and hearing. He started to follow us. We got there just in time to see Ozpin and Goodwitch walk up on the stage.

"I've gotta go find my sister. Later guys."

"Hey, I never thanked you earlier for those motion sickness pills you gave me earlier. I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc." He said lifting his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand. Then Ian did the same.

"I'm Ian Valentine and this my older brother Vincent Valentine."

"Nice to meet you." He said. I nodded my head in response.

"Why are you so silent?" He asked.

"He's some what mute. He can talk, but it puts a huge strain on his vocal chords. So he uses sign language to communicate."

"Why?"

"He had an injury that damaged his vocal chords and took away his voice for a few years, he actually has a scar on his throat where they had to do surgery to get his vocal chords functioning again, but they don't work as well as you'd think. So he has to pick times to talk. The last time he tried to talk, he talked to long and ended up coughing up blood." Way to tell him my life story Ian.

"Wow, that's pretty bad."

I nodded in response. The speech was over and Ian and I started heading to where they told us to sleep for the night. We got ready for bed. I pulled out my pajamas which consisted of a rustic red t-shirt with my blood symbol in blood red on the front and rustic red pajama pants with two blood red stripes that ran up and down on the outside of the legs. My brother pretty much had the same thing just with a black t-shirt with his grey skull symbol on it and and his pants were pretty much the same as mine just black and grey. I brushed my teeth paying special attention to my elongated canines. After I was done with that, I looked at myself in the mirror of the bathroom and saw the pale scar that was on my throat. I started rubbing at it sub-consciously. I got out my purple sleeping bag and slipped inside,I needed to get a lot of rest for initiation tomorrow.

-The Next Day-

We were standing on metal platforms as Professor Ozpin was explaining that we had to find relics in the abandoned forest temple. And how we needed to use our own landing strategy to safely land on the ground at the bottom of the cliff. Ian was next to me on my right . As soon as he asked if their were any questions, Jaune started spouting them out nervously. I didn't hear most of them, since I was the first to fly off. I took out my sickles and started swinging from branches. I then stabbed into a tree and started cork screwing down along the trunk. Welp, time to go look for the temple and see if I can get my little brother on my team. I started dashing through the woods. I heard someone land near me, about 10 feet away. I started running toward where I heard it. I found a pack of about 5 Beowolves along the way, I crouched down and silently made my way toward them.

I unsheathed my hidden blades by flicking my wrists, unlocking the locks, and stabbed the first two in front of me, right where their jugulars would be. The other 3 noticed and charged after me. I pulled out my sickles and dashed toward them. I jumped up and front flipped for a downward momentum and sliced my sickles through the first one, I then slid baseball style in between the second one's legs and hooked my sickles onto it's ankles and used my momentum to trip it and quickly dispatched it by hooking my sickle through it's bottom jaw and saw the tip stick out of the top of it's head. Then there was the alpha that was leading the group. This was going to be a pain in my ass.

It swiped it's claws at me it's red eyes filled with pure rage. I dodged underneath the first swipe and rolled between it's legs. It tried to stomp me but I wasn't having that shit. I took out my hidden blades and stabbed it's heel. It yipped and growled at me, more furious than before. It started to swipe at me again and I had to go on the defensive, watching the pattern and replaying it in my mind to find an opening to attack again. I found one at one point where it tried a heavy attack leaving it's whole torso exposed. I dashed forward and started acrobatically swinging around it's body. It tried to swat me off, but it was to late I hooked my sickles around it's neck and slit it's throat. It bled to death within seconds. I put my sickles back into their sheaths and watched their bodies decompose. I walked north to where the temple was, seeing that whoever was here already headed in that direction, and following their tracks.

I found the temple and Ian with it, trying to calm down a girl that had blonde hair that seemed to be on fire and red eyes. Ruby, Weiss and the black haired girl with a bow on her head were there too.

"Vincent! Over here!" He called. I smiled and walked over.

"You pick which relic we get, they seem to be chess pieces."

I nodded and walked over to the platform. I picked up a black knight piece and went back over to Ian, who finally calmed down the blonde haired girl, who's eyes turned to a lilac color.

"So, Yang, this is Vincent, the guy I was talking about yesterday." She said.

"Oh, _your_ Vincent, I thought he was." She pointed at my brother. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister." She said.

'I'm Vincent, and this is Ian, my little brother.' I signed, Ian translating it for me.

"Wait, wait, wait. Your the older brother?" She said pointing at me. Can someone say Deja Vu. I nodded, confirming her question.

"But, your so short." I sighed. This usually happens.

"Your a fox faunus." The girl with the black hair said. I nodded, brilliant deduction there.

"I thought they were wiped out years ago." She said.

"Nope, only one survived that onslaught, that was him. My parents took him in when his parents died on our door step, literally." Ian said.

"So, your the last of them." She said. I nodded my head.

"I'm Blake by the way." I nodded to acknowledge that I heard her. I heard some rustling over to my left, I looked and saw some orange haired girl and a guy with black hair with a pink streak in it falling from the sky and a Nevermore flying over head.

"Did they just jump off of a Nevermore?" I heard Blake ask.

I heard Jaune screaming and some red haired girl dressed in a spartan like attire running from a Deathstalker.

"Did they seriously just run here with a death stalker on their tail?"

"Um, guys that bird is coming back around." Ian said.

"Great the gang's all here. Now we can all die together!" Yang exclaimed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ruby said and dashed toward the Deathstalker, only to be pinned by her cloak by the Nevermore's feathers. The Deathstalker got in close and got ready to impale her with it's stinger.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled. I dashed toward the Deathstalker and jumped at the stinger. It thrusted it's tail only for the stinger to be missing. I was in the air with the freshly cut off stinger.

"What?" She looked surprised. Ian grabbed the razor sharp feather and yanked it out of the ground, freeing Ruby. He grabbed Ruby and brought her back towards the others. He knew exactly what was going on. My semblance was half activated, you could tell because the white of my eyes turn black, this meant I could see weak spots on any enemy. I grabbed the stinger in both of my hands and flung myself back towards the ground, slamming the stinger through the shell and into it's soft skin. Every one was shocked to see this, and I don't blame them. If I saw some skinny as hell kid that's about as tall as Ruby and hardly had any muscle mass slam a Deathstalker's stinger through it's own shell, I wouldn't believe it either.

"Well that takes care of one grimm, but what about the Nevermore!?" I heard Weiss say.

"RUN!" Ian screamed. I stayed behind my semblance still half activated.

"Vincent, what are you doing?" I looked back at him. He saw the look on my face and nodded, running back toward the others.

"What about your brother!?" Yang screamed.

"He'll be fine! Just keep running!"I knew what he was doing, he was trying to keep my semblance a secret. Most people think that because I'm so fast, my semblance is speed. Which is far from the truth.

"But what if he needs help?"

"I said he's fine!"

"I'm going back!" I heard Ruby say. No, no, no! You keep going, I don't need people fearing me over my semblance.

"Then I'm going back too." Yang said.

"Me too." Oh hell no. If the Schnee finds out about my semblance, I might as well lay here and die!

"Me too." Blake said. DAMN IT! YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE EVERYBODY TURN THE FUCK AROUND!

"Then I'm coming with you guys." FOR MONTY'S SAKE IAN! YOUR SUPPOSED TO KEEP THEM AWAY GOD DAMMIT! NOT BRING THEM BACK!

As this was all happening I was draining the blood from the Deathstalker and it was now swirling around the palm of my left hand, ready to be made into some sort of weapon, my sickles were already back in their sheaths. Fuck it. I activated my semblance completely and felt my grimm skull mask form on my face it was completely white on the right side while the left side had red lines branching from one single line, the only part that was completely left alone were the teeth of the mask. I made the buster sword, Blood Lust, it's 6'5" blade materializing and hardening. And hefted if across my shoulders as soon as it was created. I'm left handed so obviously, the sword was in my left hand.

What the hell is he doing!? And where did that sword and mask come from!?" I heard Weiss freak out.

"That is my brother's semblance fully activated, when it's half activated the white of his eyes turn black, and he can see weak points in anyone's defence. But when it's fully activated he gains the mask you see and can create that buster sword from the blood of anything he kills or is already dead, it's named Blood Lust. His semblance is the feared Blood Semblance." Ian explained, "That's why I was trying to keep you guys away from here."

"But I thought his semblance was Super Speed like Ruby, Because he moved so fast." Yang said.

"Nope, that's just his natural speed and agility."

At this point I would like to say that this Nevermore had already circled around me twice and was now coming straight for me. I waited for my time to strike. I leaped above it as soon as it got close enough for me to land on top of it. I plunged my sword deep into it's back. Holding onto it tightly when the giant bird decided to bank to the left sharply and go straight up. I looked down to see that we were over some ancient ruins. Jaune and his team were watching me fight this thing and Ian with the others were running over. I yanked the sword out and started free falling. The Nevermore started to circle around and decided I would probably be an easy snack. Oh, how wrong it was. I righted my self and stabbed Blood Lust in between its beak so it couldn't shut on me and when it tried to force it's beak down, it only worsened the injury and sank the blade deeper drawing enough blood for me to use as a minor weapon. I used it to my advantage and made a flurry of shurikens to shred it's body like it was made of paper. I found I did enough damage, and grabbed Blood Lust and jumped out taking the giant sword with me. I landed on the side of a cliff and stabbed the blade while I had it in a reverse grip into it so I could slide down the edge, the bird circling back, but not towards me. I saw the others getting ready to join in. Anybody who's weapon was a gun or had some type of ranged mode started shooting at the Nevermore. The ones who couldn't, started charging towards it. Ian was at the front and was sending shock waves of shadows from his broad sword, Black Out, towards it. Jaune was trying to find a place to get up high enough to find a way to attack it with his own weapons. I was surprised to see him bash it in the face with his shield to daze it. I saw Ruby and Weiss going toward the the Nevermore only for it to snap out of it's daze and flap it's giant wings to create a giant gust of wind. Ruby slammed her scythe into the ground to keep from falling of the bridge of the ruins. Weiss wasn't so lucky she started to fall.

I jumped off the cliff and broke Blood Lust apart to make wings of blood so I could glide around. I went after the Schnee heiress and caught her by the hand, before she fell into the mist below, tilting my body upward so we could get back on the bridge. I set her down and materialized Blood Lust yet again. Ruby and I dashed towards the bird when it finally stopped flapping it's wings. I jumped toward it's eyes and thrusted my blood red blade through it's head, blinding it. Weiss made glyphs so Ruby could scale the cliff I was sliding down before and swiftly beheaded the poor creature. My mask and blade shattered like glass and my eyes went back to normal.

"Well... That was a thing." I heard Yang say.

I turned around and signaled Ian to follow me back toward the school.

-Back At Beacon-

After the teams and their names were given, we all retired to our dorms. Ian and I found our stuff already in our dorm. Because Ian and I were the only team of two, mainly because neither of us ran into nobody else on our way to each other, we had more room to put our stuff. I had my electric and acoustic guitars and violin here so I wouldn't get bored when it comes to things for me to do. Ian and I had the same classes with the other two teams RWBY and JNPR, which was pretty cool.

"Oh man, this is gonna be so cool, right, big brother!?" Ian sure was excited. I smiled and nodded.

'It'll be interesting to see the others everyday.' I signed

"Yeah it will be. They seem to be an interesting group don't they?"

'Yeah. Well we better rest up, we have a day full of classes tomorrow.'

"Yeah. Good night, Vincent."

' Good night little bro.' I smiled.

I closed my eyes and succumbed to the darkness.

 _I was running. Always running. Running from the hate the humans gave off towards my people. Disapproving stares from all humans, stare of hatred that could easily out match those from the King of Hell himself. My 7 year old self having witnessed the blood shed that humans were capable of when they were in their blind rage and misinformed minds. My village burned to the ground and my parents following closely behind my father with his wrist blades in hand defending my mother and I from any threat. My mother picked me up at one point. She was such a good woman and had beautiful red hair. Her ears and tail were tipped with a snowy white. My dad was a caring father and had always tried to make time for me when he could, because I think he knew what was coming, so he wanted to try and spend as much time with me as possible, before they passed away. His hair was of a deep violet and his ears and tail were tipped with black. I have my father's hair and fur color for the main color and my mother's crimson fur for the tips of my ears and tail. My mother had the reddest of eyes and my father's were the deepest of ocean blue. His hair was messy and unkempt, while my mother's was straight and went down to the middle of her back. She had a round face, while dad had a prominent jaw line and some what of a square face. I had mom's round face. My father was a soldier for our village and mom owned a nice little restaurant. They were both short compared to the rest of the males and females of the village. Unlike other faunus, fox faunus don't have both human and animal ears, we only have the animal ears that sit upon our heads._

 _We were still running and it wasn't till we got into a neighboring human village that was nice enough to help us from time to time. That's when everything went bad. The loud bang of a gun sent mom to the ground bleeding out while dad kept telling me to run to the village carrying mom so they could try to live another day, but she never did. Dad was the next one to go, we weren't too far from the first house. He knew he wasn't going to make it, but he saw a glimmer of hope for me, so he carried me to the first house he saw. It was the house of family friends they knew, they were a family of a doctor who was a field medic at some point during a war. Dad rang the door bell but collapsed soon after me falling with him, me trying to get him up. I tried to shake him awake, tears streaming down my face. The humans who were chasing after us were getting ready to shoot. This is when I discovered my semblance was Blood. I was in a fit of rage. They took them away. They took away my family. The mask that is oh so familiar now, first formed on my face when I was seven with the white of my eyes turning black. The humans took a step back in shock, but recovered quickly and started to shoot. I lifted my arms expecting the bullets to finally finish me off, but they never hit. I looked up to see a shield made from the blood of my parents protecting me. In my fit of rage, I lashed out, but my anger faded quickly. I got four of the five humans who chased us, assuming that the last one was chased off by my power. Oh how wrong I was. He snuck up behind me while I was lashing out in my blind rage. As soon as my mask shattered, I felt the cold steel of his knife at my neck. He cut my throat._

I bolted up, gasping and panting heavily and slick with cold sweat. My hands going straight for my throat. Only to find nothing there, no knife, no blood, no nothing. I looked around the room and found Ian sleeping soundly. His chest rising and falling slowly with his breathing. I smiled. At least I have him, the last of the humans who saved my life that night. That was the one thing he never told anybody, his parents were the one's who performed the surgery that saved my life. My vocal chords may be shit now, but they kept me from bleeding out and drowning in my own blood. I have never been so grateful. I don't hate the humans for what they did, I only hate the fact that most people are misinformed about our kind, and the White Fang aren't helping our situation. I think we could live peacefully with the humans someday. I looked back at Ian and remembered what I promised his parents. I promised that I would keep him safe no matter what it took, that includded sacrificing myself, and I'm okay with that. I know I'm not going to be here forever and if I die keeping Ian safe, than I would die without any regrets. I looked at the clock, it was almost 4:30 in the morning. I couldn't go back to sleep, not after what I just relived.

I decided to take a shower and get dressed into my school uniform and buckled my purple cloak on top of it with both of my hidden blade gauntlets on top of the long sleeved shirt and put on my black leather combat gloves as well. I waited until it was 7:45 a.m. to wake up Ian. He did the same thing and put his scarf and gray fingerless gloves on as well. We started to walk around the school and went to our first class. Which was Grimm studies with Professor Port. It was around 8:55 when we saw the teams RWBY and JNPR run in panting.

"Whew, we just made it." I heard Ruby's high voice say.

"Next time maybe you should pay attention to the clock when you decide to have us unpack." I heard the Ice Queen say.

"Hey, she didn't know any better lay off her Ice Queen." I heard Yang defend her.

Hey, if you guys are done having a hissy fit, we're over here." Ian said.

"Stay out of this!" I heard them both say. The bell rang which had them run to their seats.

Professor Port walked in and started the lesson, which was mostly stories of his younger days which you could tell some of them were made up. I saw Weiss beat a Bourbatusk, which was out of anger and jealousy over the fact that Ruby was appointed as their leader. She was moved ahead two years after all, and probably misses her friends back at Signal. When class was over we had to go to Goodwitch's combat class. Saw Jaune go up against Cardin Winchester, who was the leader of team CRDL, and extremely racist against Faunus, which, not gonna lie, made me pretty pissed off. We were sitting with the two teams at lunch. We were all still wearing our combat clothes from combat class. I was thinking about what could have triggered me to dream about the memory of the night my parents died. Until Ian elbowed me. I snapped out of it, shaking my head to get my thinking process out of my mind.

'What is it?' I signed.

"Are you all right Vincent? You haven't touched your food, like, at all." He said

'I'm just not hungry right now.' I signed. He raised his eyebrows so high, I was surprised they didn't just fly away.

"You have the biggest appetite out of any body I know! How are you not hungry!?"

'I'm just not.' I signed, subconsciously raising my hand to rub the scar on my throat. He caught the action and instantly knew what was going on. The others were looking at each other with worried eyes glancing at me every so often.

"Could you guys excuse us for a second?" He asked the others. Without waiting for a reply, he dragged me out of the lunch room and took me out into the empty hallways.

"Alright, what's bugging ya?"

'Nothing. I told you that.' I signed.

"Bull crap, somethings bugging ya, I know there is. You would have had that burger gone within seconds if something wasn't."

'I've just been thinking.' I signed.

"About what?" He asked.

'Stuff.'

"No shit. What kind of stuff?"

'Just how everything is different now that we're at Beacon.' I signed while putting on a forced smile. I don't need him worrying about me and my stupid dream memory. He studied me for a second, his lime green eyes scanning my crimson ones.

"Alright, but if you wanna talk, I'm always here for ya." He, wasn't satisfied with my answer.

'I know.' I signed.

"I love you, you know. we're the only two left out of our families."

"I love you too little bro." I said, my voice was gravelly and rough, but not so rough that you wouldn't be able to tell what the hell I was saying.

He had the biggest smile on his face, and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, feeling guilty from keeping my dream/memory a secret to him. He can't be dragged into something so trivial as that. I heard footsteps coming toward us.

"Hey, you two get everything straightened out?" It was Yang.

"Yeah. We talked it out." Ian said.

"Great! So, uh, We were going to go swimming after class at the pool they have here, you two wanna join us?" She asked.

"I will, though, I don't think Vincent will be joining us." He said.

"Why not?" She had a look of confusion on her face.

' I can't swim.' I signed, Ian telling her what I said.

"Oh. sorry." She said.

'It's alright, you didn't know.' I signed and smiled a small smile. 'I can always watch from the side lines.' Ian repeated everything I signed.

"Well, if your okay with that, then go ahead."

The bell for the end of the lunch period rang and we headed off to Professor Oobleck's history class.

"Today we are going to be learning about a recent tragedy that occurred about ten years ago. The near extinction of the fox faunus. A most admirable faunus known for their agile body types with little to no muscle, as well as flexible and deadly fighting style." He said. "We actually have the only known survivor from the attack on their village on the small island known as Patch." All eyes turned to me, and I sank down into my chair, hoping that I could secretly just melt into it. That didn't happen.

"Yeah, well, maybe if they weren't so greedy, they wouldn't have pissed off us normal people, besides everyone knows that their just a bunch of dirty animals." Said the racist student known as Cardin Winchester. I shot up and out of my seat, my red and blue eyes raging with a fire I haven't felt since my parents died at the hands of the humans who killed my parents and the one that slit my throat and got away. I glared at the racist human with pure fury as he just sat there and smirked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!? NOBODY HAS TO DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I CALLED YOU THE SYMBOL OF RACISM!? WE WERE TRYING TO SURVIVE LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE IN THIS GOD FORESAKEN WORLD, AND YOU HUMANS ARE THE ONES WHO STOLE FROM US! YOU FORCED US TO FIGHT! THAT DAMN WAR ON PATCH WAS STARTED BY YOU HUMANS!" My rough, yet clear voice rang strongly through the room. "THE HUMANS YOU DEEM AS HEROES TOOK MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS, EVERYTHING! AND FOR WHAT!? JUST SO YOU COULD HAVE MORE LAND THAT YOU COULD CALL YOUR OWN!" I had a coughing fit, blood coming out from the strain of my vocal chords. My brother pat my back so that I could clear the blood from my throat, all the while glaring at the racist boy. His eyes held the same fury mine did not too long ago. Everybody was shocked at my outburst, they had all thought I was completely mute. Even teams RWBY and JNPR looked shocked well except for their leaders and Weiss, who were told that I wasn't completely mute.

"Yes, well, what you just said is true. This tragedy was all for the sake of land, but there was another thing that caused the war and since Vincent isn't capable of talking anymore, could someone else tell us what it was?" He looked at me sympathetically as I finished my coughing fit. The whole class, except for team CRDL, were looking at me with pity and worry. Worried looks I can deal with, looks of pity on the other hand, I hate. Blake raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Belladonna can you tell us why else they attacked the village?"

"It was there unique semblances. They could use the blood of their enemies or themselves to make weapons, attack with different attacks like, for example, they could make the weather into an actual blood storm if provoked enough. They called that semblance the 'Semblance Of Blood'. The other semblance was the ability to make and control fire. The 'Semblance Of Flames'." She explained, she was right too. The humans feared us for it. Which is why I tried to keep my semblance a secret, though someone was bound to see it at some point.

"You are correct Ms. Belladonna. These semblances were what most humans feared, Even though the fox faunus were usually harmless, they never attacked unless provoked to do so, which is why they had so little land to begin with. They still had armies mind you, but they were more or less, peaceful and willing to coexist with humans." He keeps talking like we were completely gone, I get that I'm the last of them, but that doesn't mean we're completely gone, not yet anyway. I closed my eyes and tuned him out, since I knew why the war began in the first place.

As soon as the bell rang, I was out of that room faster then Ruby on a caffeine high. The others tried to follow me, but Ian held them back. I went into the training room to blow off some steam, my cloak's hood up on top of my head and the cloak part flowing behind me. I activated the human looking training drones and got into a fighting stance, not bothering to get my sickles out of their sheaths that were just below the small of my back. My tail swished back and forth angrily as I waited for the signal that would start the fight. I heard the signal horn and dashed forward incapacitating the droid by kicking it in the knee cap with all the force my body and momentum could use that would shatter anybody's knee. It collapsed and i grabbed it's head twisting it while i swung my body around and landed behind it. It fell over and the next droid came out, carrying an old katana/pistol. I grabbed my sickles and dashed forward my sickles behind me. It shifted it's katana into it's pistol mode and started firing. I flipped around the non lethal concussive rounds and weaved through them. It shifted the pistol back into a katana and thrusted forward in an attempt to pierce through me. I grabbed the blade with my sickles and made it go to the left of me, then proceeded to break the blade and shove the sickle in my right hand through it's bottom jaw the point of it appearing at the top of it's head. I flipped over the droids shoulder and it's head came with me. I grabbed the head and ripped it off of my sickle, the next droid coming out, this one wielding an old mace. I dashed forward and slid between it's legs, hooking my left sickle onto it's ankle and cleanly slicing off it's foot. It fell and tried to get back up, but I put my foot into the middle of it's back and crushed where a normal person's nervous system would be. I proceeded to slice it's back several times in my fury, where a person's vital areas would be.

I turned off the training room and it's droids, heading back to my dorm. When I got there I realized I forgot my scroll back at the training room after I patted my self down trying to find it. I went back to get it and found that Ruby was there holding something. I got closer and saw that she was looking at my scroll. I tapped her on the shoulder and she yelped in surprise and almost dropped my scroll. She turned around, and I saw a small tinge of fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I noticed that when you left you forgot your scroll here." She sighed. "Someday, huh." She said, sounding nervous. I nodded and took my scroll from her when she held it out. I started to type something on the screen.

'Sorry you had to see my outburst. I don't hate the humans after what they did, I really don't. I just lost it when Cardin started being a smart ass and pulling out a stereotype against my people. It's just... hard, you know. Being the last of your kind isn't exactly fun. It hurts. I honestly shouldn't even be alive right now. I had my throat slit for god's sake. But Ian's family saved my life. Though the bastard that slit my throat got away, I don't blame him. I blame the people who started it.' She read the message.

"That's... pretty mature for someone who saw his whole species murdered in cold blood." She said.

'I'm not saying it was easy to forgive them, and I don't. I just don't think it's fair to blame a whole race for something that only a village of people did.'

"Oh." There was an awkward pause. "Do you still want to come outside and watch us from the sidelines?" She asked.

'Nah, I think I'm just going to go back to my dorm, if that's okay.'

"Okay. Do you want some company, or do you want to be left alone?" I thought for a moment.

'Some company would be nice.'

"Okay, to your dorm we go." She said excitedly.

'Will your sister be okay with this. I mean she seem pretty over protective of you.' I typed quickly.

"It'll be fine, I already told her I was going to see if you were okay."

'Oh.'

We walked back in silence when we got there, there was a crow with dark blue eyes that were all too familiar to me, pecking and cawing at my window. I opened the window and the crow took it's spot on my shoulder. I rubbed my finger across it's head and back, the smooth feathers caressing my finger lightly. I sat on my bead while Ruby sat on my brother's bed.

"Who's this little guy?" Ruby asked, she saw the obvious connection between me and the crow.

'This is my crow, Dust, I found him when he had broken wing and I raised him back to health, he never wanted to leave me alone after that, so he just kinda became part of the family.' I typed into my scroll.

"Well hello there Dust, I'm Ruby."She pointed to herself proudly, catching the crow's attention. It cawed and flew towards the new person. He eventually deemed her friendly and brushed his head against her hand. She took the hint and pet his head. The crow fluffed it's feathers in delight, and flew back towards me, this time perching on my right forearm.

"So, about class today, I never would have guessed how damaged your voice would have sounded until today."

'Yeah. You know, it sucks, not being able to talk often. You don't get to express what you really say when your main source of communication is sign language or what you type into a scroll. Some people think it would be cool, but really, I wish I had my voice from before it was damaged. Who knows, I could have had a talent for singing.' I put that as a little joke at the end. She giggled a bit and noticed my violin and guitar cases.

"You can play three different instruments?" She asked.

'Well, electric and acoustic guitars aren't too different from each other, but violin is a lot different than guitars.' I typed.

"That's so cool! You have a knack for weapons and instruments." Her silver eyes were practically sparkling. Dust flew back out the window and up towards the roof, probably to find somewhere to roost nearby.

"Do you... um... could you play something on your guitar?"

'Sure. Acoustic or electric?'

"Acoustic, please."

'You have a song in mind?'

"Anything is okay with me."

I nodded and started plucking at my guitar while I was thinking of a song to play. I plucked for about a minute before I remembered a song my real mother sang and father used a guitar of his own for the chords. They would play it when we had a bon-fire at home and it was just the three of us. I started to play slowly with the rhythm I remembered, it starts slowly, but as I got to the part where mom started singing I started strumming harder and put all the emotion that I had into it. I could hear my mother singing the lyrics in my head as I played. I reached the climax of the song, tapping my foot to the beat. I slowed back down towards the end of the song, and it wasn't until then that I realized that I had been crying, tears rolling slowly down my cheeks. I even forgot that Ruby was still here too. I looked up at her and she looked worried and I could see the guilt in her eyes, she was probably blaming herself for asking me to do this, I can read people's emotions through their eyes like a book. I quickly rubbed my eyes with the back of my sleeve, hoping she didn't already see the tears. She got up and walked towards my bed and sat down to my left, since the neck of the guitar was to my right. she leaned over and hugged me. I was surprised at first, but eventually leaned into it.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

I looked at her with a confused look on my face.

"I know it must be hard to have lost everything, and that song clearly has meaning to you. I could tell by the way you played, and you didn't even realize you were crying until the end of the song. Was it someone in your family that made that song?" She asked. She was actually worried, which surprised me a bit, hell I'm surprised she's even still talking to me, or even cares for that matter. I'm more used to humans glaring at me or ignoring me altogether.

I nodded my head and grabbed my scroll. I typed again.

' My mom and dad made the song, dad had his own guitar, a lot like this one actually and mom sang the lyrics. I adapted it the best I could to just being guitar on such short notice. The song was called 'Senbonzakura', and they would play it when it just the three of us, having a bon-fire on a nice starry night. And when we were done, we would just look up at the stars. I miss those days. They were so peaceful.' I typed. As I was typing the part out of when we had bon-fires and when they played the song, I felt another round of tears lump up in my throat.

"I bet it was nice. Having your family around. It sounds like they did everything they could to spend as much time with you as possible."

'They did, But with dad being a soldier and all, it was hard for him, but he always tried to be there when I needed him most. Mom owned a small restaurant, so she was the one that spent most of her time with me. I was always happy to see dad, but as the humans were starting to plan war against us, he spent all of his time with us, like he knew we weren't going to make it. My parents are the only reason that I'm still alive. They were able to make it too a neighboring human village before they died. We had good friends there that were doctors. I had my throat slit while I was crying over my parents' deaths. That night was the night I discovered that I had the Semblance Of Blood, because I used my own parents' life force to try and avenge them in blind anger, but I realized to late that one human had been able to get out of the way of my attacks and waited until I was too tired to fight. They slit my throat. I was sure I was going to die, but I woke up in bed with my throat bandaged. When I tried to talk, it didn't work to well. It was Ian's parents who saved me. They tried to save mom and dad, but they were already too far gone.' I typed into my scroll, telling her about my story. I didn't know why, but I felt that I could trust this girl in red. Even though I've only known her for a few days.

"... I don't even know what to say about that, except for the fact that you were saved by a miracle." She said.

'Yeah, I guess I was. There's not a day that goes by that I wonder what it would be like if that stupid war never happened.' I typed in. 'I miss them, not just my parents, but the whole village. We were all nice and never started a war for our own purposes, we were actually content with the small amount of land we had. We weren't vicious like so many people assume. We were actually the more peaceful kinds of faunus.'

"I can tell. you really don't seem like the kind of person who would kill for the fun of it, nor do you look like the kind of person who even enjoys it."

'Did you see me tear up those droids in the training room? I'm a monster when it comes to my anger, it always turns to pure rage and fury in a short amount of time, not to mention the grimm I killed on initiation day.'

"Yeah, but those weren't even real people. And you were trying to protect us from them when you did kill the Deathstalker." She tried to reassure me.

We sat there in silence for a while. It started as a comfortable silence, but soon started to get unbaringly awkward. All of a sudden the door slammed open and Yang and Ian came in. I jumped and fell flat on my ass on the ground. I looked up and Yang looked ready to punch someone, that someone was probably going to be me. Ian looked nervous as all hell, and I don't blame him. Their hair was still wet, probably from the pool. Yang turned and glared at me. Oh shit.

"What are you doing with my baby sister!?" She yelled.

"Yang, it's not what your thinking!" Ruby jumped up to defend me. I got back up to my feet.

"Not now Ruby!" She yelled.

"You didn't answer my question! I know you can talk so spill!" Are you fucking kidding me!? I can't talk after what happened in Oobleck's class, my vocal chords are shit! And you expect me to talk.

"He can't talk anymore today! His vocal chords are already damaged from his yelling at Cardin! He wasn't even supposed to be yelling!" Ian exclaimed. "Besides Ruby told you that she was going to see if Vincent was okay."

"Yeah, I know. But I didn't expect them to be in your guys' dorm room!" Her eyes turned a scarlet color, and her hair seemed to turn into flames.

"Where did you expect them to go, let alone Vincent!?" I could hear the frustration in Ian's voice. "I know if I had an outburst like that I would either head to a training room to blow off steam or hide in my room!" She unlocked one of her Ember Celica and threw a punch in anger at him. I dashed forward and launched my self in front of the shot, though it was concussive it still hurt like hell. My rustic red aura activated around my body, healing the minor injury that formed on the right side of my chest. They just looked at me then both Ruby and Ian glared at Yang, who looked shocked.

"What the heck were you thinking Yang!?" I heard Ruby's high voice yell.

"I don't know I-I was just mad and I just..." I heard her try to explain her outburst.

"What the actual hell!?" I heard Ian's baritone voice.

I got up and walked over and pat Ian on the shoulder, or at least what I could reach. He looked down and I shook my head with a smile. I understood why Yang would be mad, but that doesn't mean I wasn't mad that she just tried to punch/shoot my little brother, but right now I was in pain and couldn't care less.

"You guy's should go, it's getting late." Ian sounded much more calm than he looked.

"Yeah, me and Yang have to have a little talk anyway." The younger sister sounded like she should have been the older sister at that moment.

They walked out of the room, Ruby slammed the door to their dorm on the other side of the hall.

'Well, that was interesting.' I signed to Ian.

"Yeah, you said it big bro." I could hear the faint yelling of Ruby yelling at Yang, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"I'm going to bed, you do whatever you want." Ian said. I looked over at the clock on the wall. It was only 7:30. Wow, it felt a lot later than that. I decided to walk around the school grounds, maybe I could find a different place to train, so I didn't have to hold back. I heard a door open and close at the end of the hallway, I could still hear Ruby yelling at Yang, so it couldn't be those two. I turned around and saw two of JNPR's team mates come out of their dorm room. It was the guy with the pink streak in his hair with the hyperactive red head. They must have noticed me because the orange haired girl came rushing towards me with the other one right behind her.

"Hi! Your the one who had that huge outburst in class today. Your also the one who we saw fight that giant bird on initiation day! Is that other guy your best friend or brother or something? Do you guys like pancakes, you look like you might, but I don't know about the other guy. Oh and what was that giant sword you had when you were fighting that Nevermore, it looked really cool. Your sickles are pretty cool too, did you make them yourself?" Holy shit, this girl is wasting no time bombarding me with questions, and she sure can talk. She hasn't even introduced herself yet either. The hell!?

"Nora, I don't think he likes being asked all these questions." Oh, that's her name. "I don't think he even knows who we are, or if he can even answer them. His vocal chords seemed to be in bad shape, judging by how rough his voice was, and the fact that he coughed up blood at the end of his little tirade at Cardin." He said.

"Oh yeah. Well I'm Nora and this my best friend Lie Ren. We've been together forever. Oh, but not together-together. We're just best friends." Ren put his hand over her mouth.

"That's enough Nora." And they just walked away to go where ever they were going in the first place. That was... Interesting. I couldn't hear Ruby or Yang yelling at each other anymore, so they were probably asleep or something. I went around a corner and saw Cardin and his team walking around, they were laughing about something. I ducked back behind the corner of the hallway.

"That stupid fox. I don't care if your kind is gone. 'You humans took everything from me.' Boo fucking Hoo, I don't care. Humans were here first so obviously everything belongs to us anyway." I felt my right eye twitch. You stupid shit, the faunus were here first, we LET you come here with free reign, and your so called human 'heroes' took it away from us.

"I wonder if he can hear us." The one with the weird green mohawk said. Oh shit, please don't tell me they saw me. I ducked back behind the corner, flattening my body against the wall.

"Why do you say that?" I heard Cardin ask.

"I thought I saw him over there." I could only assume he pointed to where I was. I heard footsteps come towards me. I have to think fast. I looked around to see if I could find anywhere to hide. I looked up at the ceiling, guess I could try and climb up. I dashed toward the wall and started to use the walls as platforms to jump off of, it worked barely, I took out my sickles and hooked them to the beams that were for decoration. I got up there just in time to see Cardin with his mace out looking around. The dumb ass never looked up.

"The hell are you talking about? No one's here!" He yelled and walked back to his group. I sighed in relief when I heard them walk away, waiting for their footsteps to disappear into silence. I un-hooked my sickles from the beam and slid down the wall, pressing my body as close as I could to it to slow my descent, and walked back to my room. I crawled into bed after changing into my pajamas and went into the dark abyss of a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **If you guys wnat to know what version of Senbonzakura I used, it is the cover by Osamuraisan.**


End file.
